Remède
by Incontinence Verbale
Summary: Bien entendu, il n'est pas mort. Mais il a perdu, et en rouvrant les yeux il sait qu'il ne veut pas se battre à nouveau contre la seule chose qui compte. Pourtant, il n'aura pas le choix, sinon comment pourrait-il continuer à l'observer, le détruire ? Moriarty - post Reichenbach / saison 3


**Remède**

 **OS écrit durant la nuit, je vous laisse deviner d'où vient ça qualité...**

 **Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fanfictions ! J'avais envie de grattouiller un peu sur Jim, un personnage que j'estime passionnant, sans doute le jeu d'Andrew Scott y est-il pour quelque chose !**

 **Laissez donc moi vous livrer le passé de Jim, du moins un hypothétique passé sorti de ma tête.**

 **Disclamé : Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle bien que je me sois permis de leur inventer un passé. Lorsque j'écris, c'est la version Sherlock, série de la BBC, qui m'inspire et non pas les livres originaux ou un des nombreux films traitants du sujet. Certains aspects, traits physiques, caractériels, sont donc dus aux grands Mack Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Andrew Scott et Benedict Camberbatch.**

 **Attention : Ceci est la version non-corrigée, je m'excuse d'avance, je suis vraiment très mauvaise en orthographe. J'essayerai de remédier à ça au plus vite possible.**

 **EDIT : A la base j'avais annoncé un Two-Shot mais j'ai préféré me raviser. Pour moi cette partie peut être lue indépendamment. La seconde partie que j'avais prévue pourra être faite ultérieurement, à part.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoO

Il n'a rien à perdre, peut-être que ça a toujours été le cas. Il ne s'en souvient plus. C'est flou. Tout est flou. Son enfance, le visage de ses parents, le goût des céréales dans son lait, l'odeur de son chient, son petit chien gris, presque perle. Il ne se rappelle pas de sa douceur, pas de son nom, pas de sa taille ; il ne se rappelle que de sa frayeur lorsqu'il se confondait avec l'orage et le noir de la nuit. Il revoie une pièce orange, jeune peut-être, un canapé confortable, un vase précieux, son petit bureau de bois. Mais c'est tout. Juste des fragments. Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il ressentait, le soir, lorsque sa mère lui embrassait le front ou, lors de ces belles après-midi d'été, quand son père lui apprenait à tondre la pelouse.

Les seules choses nettes, les seules choses claires, lumineuses, dans le brouillard de sa mémoire, ce sont ces cris, ces abominables hurlements, plus humains, plus civilisés, justes viscérales : l'homme qui, dans un dernier effort, crache au monde qu'il a existé. Ces cris il les revoit rouges, pourpres, soleils, bleutés, noirs cendre, comme les flammes qui léchaient les murs, qui crépitaient, assourdissantes.

Il sait que le petit bureau a disparu, il sait que son chien n'aboiera plus, il sait qu'il ne sentira plus les lèvres moites, répugnantes, de sa mère sur son visage, il sait que les gros doigts sales de son père ne massacreront plus le sol verdoyant de son tendre pays. Il le sait, car c'est de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a fait tomber la bougie du haut de ses cinq ans, c'est lui qui ne les a pas prévenus alors qu'ils riaient dans la cuisine, c'est lui qui est sorti, s'est assis, et a admirer le brasier hurler à la lune.

Pourquoi ? Il ne le sait toujours pas lui-même, du haut de sa trentaine, peut-être que ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Ou peut-être qu'il avait trouvé ça beau, peut-être qu'il avait été fasciné par ce soleil géant dans l'obscurité, si semblable à ce qu'il avait observé dans les livres de ces parents. Peut-être qu'il s'était senti puissant, lui qui restait immobile, là, devant, alors qu'il avait compris, depuis de nombreux mois déjà, que même les planètes pliaient et dansaient pour l'astre dangereux.

Dangereux. Comme lui. C'est ce que sa mère avait dit, un soir, alors qu'il décortiquait une équation trouvée quelque part, où n'avait pas d'importance. _C'est bizarre chéri non ? A son âge. Il est peut être dangereux, qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?_ Dans sa tête ? Lui il sait ce qu'il se passe. Il veut juste comprendre, tout, comment chaque chose fonctionne, pourquoi son jouet tombe et se casse, d'où viennent les sentiments, la raison pour laquelle Léa sert Julie dans ces bras avant d'aller dessiner des choses étranges au milieu de tous ces gens étranges mais surtout pourquoi lui n'a aucune envie de sérer Julia, n'y personne d'autre d'ailleurs, contre lui, et pourquoi ces taches roses, bleus, jaunes, sur les feuilles blanches l'ennuies. Il veut comprendre, il sait qu'il le peut, mais à cause de ça, il devient-il « dangereux » ?

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, par contre, du moins les premières années, c'était pourquoi il s'était retrouvé au milieu de tous ce blanc, à se faire piquer et traiter comme un nourrisson. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas leur parler, à tous ces grands qui gesticulaient autour de lui ? Parce qu'eux aussi ils le trouvaient dangereux ?

Ça avait été long, très long. Et ennuyeux, horriblement, monstrueusement. Rien n'avait dû compter, là-bas non plus, il n'y a bien que la petite rousse qui lui tenait tête au échec qui le faisait sourire lorsqu'il y repensait. Sinon ce n'était que du vide, du blanc oppressant, aveuglant, à part dans des salles spécifiques, roses ou bleus, à gerber.

Il n'avait pu sorti qu'à l'âge de ses seize ans, après nombreuse démarches que personne ne l'aidait à faire, après de pseudos tests prouvant que "non il n'était pas fou mais avait une personnalité instable, à surveiller". Tu parles. Il était stable, il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours, il s'était construit ainsi : immobile, inébranlable, plus fort qu'une planète, plus fort que ce monde entier grouillant de vermine.

Il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une famille riche lustrant chaque nouvelle pièce voulant bien atterrir sur le tas de sa fortune, à l'affût de chaque affaire, de chaque bon plant. Il avait d'abord passé deux mois dans une école publique miteuse ou rien n'avait compté non plus. Ces stupides avares faussement appréciés par leur voisins intéressés, ces trois compagnons de calvaire, lents, mous, accueillis par la même famille pour les mêmes avantages financiers, ces camarades de classe en retard sur le programme qu'il avait déjà fini d'approfondir et de corriger de son côté, ces enseignants n'attendant que vacances et paye de fin de mois. Tout ça n'était qu'ennuie, ennuie profond.

Lorsque, après deux mois dans cet établissement miteux et pour attardés - il n'avait jamais été très clément, compatissant les mélioratifs il s'en passait - ces résultats tombèrent. Il n'attendait plus rien du futur à part, peut-être, que la bibliothèque refasse ses stocks pour le rayon science. Pourtant, sa misérable petite famille de substitution le sauva, purement et simplement. Plus on enseignait à un génie, plus il avait de chance de faire de grandes choses, c'était un bon investissement.

Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand, propre, il n'avait jamais observé un tel grouillement organisé. Cravates rouges, à gauche, les violettes, toujours accompagnées de violettes, dans le bâtiment principal. Tout tournait autour de lui, tout était pressé, classé, huilé et, pour la première fois de toute son existence, son immobilité lui donna le tournis. Ça roulait, ça grondait, ça passait et lui il restait là, perdu, invisible. L'argent qui suintait de chaque pore de cet endroit le répulsait, il se sentait inférieur, et il détestait ça. Il en aurait plus, bien plus, l'argent, il croulerait dessous, il les écraserait tous, avec leurs chaussures vernies et leur chauffeur privé. Il les détruirait. Ou mieux, il les dirigerait.

Toujours rien ne comptait, toujours le même ennuie. Seule sa volonté de pouvoir, de vengeance, de reconnaissance croissait de jour en jour. Il se faisait discret, se terrait dans l'invisibilité qu'on lui avait attribué dès son premier jour : il n'apparaîtrait que lorsqu'il serait prêt. Rien n'avait jamais compté, et rien ne compterait jamais. Du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

OoOoOoO

Une écharpe bleue cachant son ignoble cravate, des boucles brunes masquant ces pommettes bien trop maigres, sa veste voilant ces côtes apparentes : il était là, immobile, au milieu de la foule gangrenée par sa présence. Bientôt elle fine par disparaitre, dévorée par la vermine : il ne resta plus que lui au milieu de rien, lumineux dans le noir et Jim, pour la première fois de sa vie, tourna. Cet astre, cet être si intensément différent, il devait le voir sous tous les angles, observer chaque détail, en comprendre le fonctionnement. Cet être il devait le décortiquer.

Il n'entendait pas les insultes qu'on lui lançait, à ce garçon chétif, il ne voyait pas son grand frère, du moins l'apprit-il après, s'approcher résolument de lui pour l'amener au loin, à l'abri. La seule chose qui stoppa son observation brusquement fut cette voix grave, rauque de ne pas parler assez souvent, murmurant _Mycroft, qu'ils se taisent. Éloigne-les. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à eux. A aucun d'eux. Ils sont stupides. Ils ne sont rien._

Il s'éloigna en courant, en bousculant. Rien ? Rien ?! Il venait de se brûler, autour de ce soleil aussi, il n'aurait pas dû tourner. Il lui avait semblé si différent, si invinciblement faible, si semblable à lui-même. Et pourtant. Lui aussi il allait devoir l'écraser, lui aussi il allait devoir le surpasser. Lui qui aurait dû le voir mais qui ne l'a pas fait. Oui pire, lui qui l'a confondu avec tous ces autres médiocres. Lui, il le dominerait.

Un an, quatre mois et deux jours. Il connaissait chacune de ses habitudes, dans l'ombre il avait noté tous ses tics, tous ses centres d'intérêts. De future victime il était devenu obsession. Ce corps, tout en angle, était devenu fantasme. Cet être, celui qui aurait pu compter, était devenu son centre. Il tournait. Invisible. Suivant une parfaite ellipse, ne déviant pas, ne croisant jamais sa route. Quand il le rencontrerait enfin, il serait près. En attendant il s'amusait un peu avec, de loin, le faisant courir après les chaussures d'un pauvre imbécile, le regardant tourner lui aussi. Que c'était bon, de voir cet être orbiter si près de lui sans même qu'il ne le sache, gesticuler, exister pour ce que lui, Moriarty, ça avait bien plus de gueule que James, ou même Jim, avait daigné lui laisser en pâture.

OoOoOoO

Il n'a plus rien à perdre, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Les yeux de nouveau ouvert après ça longue et futile réflexion il en est sûr. La seule chose qui a un jour compté c'est lui, Sherlock, il aurait dû le dominer, le faire exister pour lui. Le faire mourir pour lui. Mais il a perdu.

Il n'est pas mort, certes, il l'a berné avec son effet de surprise, son faux sang et son pistolet à blanc trafiqué durant des mois et des mois pour qu'il n'y ait aucun danger.

Oui il a survécu, mais Sherlock aussi. Il avait tout prévu. Il a déjoué son plan, son meilleur : le plan de toute une vie.

Il n'a rien à perdre, à par lui, ça a toujours été le cas. Alors il la regarde, la seule chose qui compte, la seule chose ayant pu le toucher avant qu'il se protège, pendant que ça carapace était lâche, il la regarde détruire tous ce qu'il a mis si longtemps et tant d'effort à construire. Il la voit faire mourir son réseau, brûler sa toile, tuer ces hommes. Il l'observe avidement, sans rien tenter, sans le contrer, continuant de faire le mort. Il l'admire. Il avait voulu être le plus fort, il avait perdu, il avait fini de jouer, il ne voulait pas reprendre la partie. Pourquoi faire ? Pour ce faire battre à nouveau ? Ridiculiser par celui qui aurait dû payer ? Payer d'avoir détruit dans l'œuf toutes chances de relation qu'il y aurait pu y avoir entre eux ?

Parfois, lorsqu'il est tard mais que dormir l'ennuie il se demande ce qui se serait passé si sa voix riche n'avait pas résonné dans ses oreilles, au milieu de cette cours, au milieu de ce bruit. Il se demande ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait eu le temps de l'approcher, de l'analyser plus encore, de lui parler peut être. L'aurait-il rejeté sans autre forme de procès ? L'aurait-il, au contraire, trouvé différent, intéressant, unique comme lui l'avait fait au premier coup d'œil ? Seraient-ils devenus camarades, amis, amants ? Aurait-il été son remède ? L'aurait-il entraîné dans son rêve stupide de détective consultant ou, au contraire, se serait-il laissé porter par ces grands projets de destruction ?

Chaque fois la version est différente. Il en a vu défiler des milliers, des mini-eux. Des fois il s'endort au milieu, d'autres il va jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux, mais le plus souvent, dans la noirceur de son petit appartement londonien, il les mène tous deux à la délivrance ultime, à l'assouvissement de ces pulsions qu'il sait partagées, jusqu'à la destruction de toute leur frustration face au monde trop stupide pour eux. Combien de fois l'a-t-il vu grimacer lorsqu'un couple s'embrassait dans les couloirs ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il vu analyser un homme, une femme, avant de soupirer et de faire demi-tour ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il entendu, dans les toilettes condamnées du dernier étage, sangloter en disant qu'il ne fallait pas, que les sentiments menaient à la perte, avant de d'assouvir dans un râle puissant, déchirant, dont la souffrance et le plaisir suintaient ?

Il était mister sex. Contrairement à son Sherlock il n'avait jamais fui le charnel, il en avait même joué, au début. Ses preuves n'étaient plus à faire mais chaque nouvelles conquêtes, chaque nouveaux amants le frustrait un peu plus. Chaque échange de fluides lui rappelait ces râles de pure débauche résonnant contre les carreaux blancs, trop blancs, de ces WC inaccessible, ces gémissements que jamais il ne pourrait lui procurer. Il avait beau se répéter ensuite que ce n'était pas bien grave, que personne ne lui procurerait jamais, que même Irène n'avait pas pu, son immense jalousie face à un hypothétique futur ou à un trop bien dissimulé passé le rendait fou. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, peut être que sa vierge ne l'était plus, peut-être qu'elle ne le serait plus : il ne pouvait le tolérer, alors il repoussait cette idée.

Qu'il était pathétique, à gémir sans cesse le nom de celui qui détruisait son œuvre petit à petit, avec minutie. Il était pathétique mais il s'en fichait. Personne ne le saurait. C'était son secret. Et puis, il était mort, non ?

OoOoOoO

L'ennuie, toujours, de plus en plus. Il suffoquait. Il s'éteignait. Le grand Moriarty, mort à force de s'ennuyer après c'être fait consciemment et presque volontairement détruire son terrain de jeu : il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Le voir évoluer ne lui suffisait plus, maintenant qu'il était intervenu une fois dans sa vie il voulait recommencer, viscéralement. Mais il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait pas revenir n'est-ce pas ? Il se ferait écraser encore un peu plus. Il devait rester loin, se contenter de l'admirer, de l'analyser, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuses années.

Il avait plutôt bien réussi à les tenir, ses résolutions, il était resté sage, pathétiquement sage. Mais le regarder partir ? Et risquer de mourir ? Le laisser s'envoler là-bas ? Vers ces risques ? Vers cette tombe ? Il ne pouvait pas, il lui appartenait, il devait être la seule cause de sa destruction. Le pensait-il vraiment ? Était-ce réellement de la jalousie maladive, un caprice d'enfant ? Au contraire se mentait-il à lui-même ? Cachait-il son incapacité de le perdre derrière de vielles résolutions de dominance ? Il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait agir.

OoOoOoO

Un mois. La vidéo était prête, les quinze meilleurs snipper de ce triste monde à ses ordres, il avait un nouveau costume : il était temps, Moriarty devait renaître. Jim, quand à lui, attendait toujours son remède pour ressusciter.

OoOoOoO

 **Une petite review ? please ? ^.^**

 **Tout commentaire constructif est le bienvenu, ça m'aidera à progresser ! Et puis je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce Jim.**


End file.
